Cendres à cendres
by a.a.k88
Summary: La réponse de Cordélia à la résurrection de Buffy.


**fanfic traduite, vous connaissez la suite...**

**Titre: **Cendres à cendres  
Traductrice : Aurélie (ou a.a.k)

**Auteur: **Alex Dollard   
**Estimation: **R pour le langage.   
**Sommaire: **La réponse deCordélia à la résurrection de Buffy.  
**Dénégations: **Les personnages du monde d'Angel ont été créés par Joss Whedon & David Greenwalt. Aucune infraction n'est prévue, aucun profit n'est fait.

Donc.

Elle est de retour.

Encore. 

Ressusciter des morts par ses fidèles compagnons.

Encore.

Mais Angel n'était pas là cette fois. Non, il était au loin, dans une autre dimension quand elle est morte, et dans une autre ville quand elle est revenue encore.

Encore.

Purée, la plupart des gens meurs une seule fois. Peur-être que vous aviez des voyages fréquents de plusieurs kilomètres jusqu'à l'après-vie comme, "Mourez deux fois, vous aurez la troisième résurrection gratuite," ou quelque chose.

Cette fille n'a juste jamais un break. Je veux dire, sérieusement, ELLE N'A JAMAIS UN BREAK. Pas de paix, pas de tombe silencieuse. Non, elle est tirée d'un coup sec de nouveau dans le pays des vivants parce que Willow et le reste de leur groupe ne sont pas prêt de la laisser partir. 

Cendres à cendres. Poussière à poussière.

Je pense souvent à propos de la mort.

Ca ne peut pas être une surprise. Regardez ce que je fais – qui je... Laissez tomber. La mort me suit, l'a toujours fait. J'ai presque pensé que je pouvais lui échapper en venant à LA. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me dire à quel point c'était naïf. La mort porte de nombreux visages dans cette ville et parfois le plus séduisant peut être le plus mort. Vous-savez-qui est un bon exemple.

Je connais son visage maintenant. Pas que je ne le connaissais pas avant, toutes ces heures à regarder, secrètement et puis pas si secrètement, tournant la tête à la dernière minute, l'attrapant à regarder. Imprononcé. Dangereux mais sûr parce que nous n'avons jamais rien fait à propos de ça. Diverses ombres de blondes se tiennent entre nous, ombres et une certaine malédiction. Et s'il redevient jamais mauvais encore, nous savons tous qui serait en premier sur sa liste « à faire ». Je peux déjà le voir, Angélus avec des lunettes comme celles que Giles a, louchant sur un morceau de papier, "Numéro un: Torturer et transformer Cordélia," Peut-être pas si drôle. Je suppose que vous devez être là. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'une nouvelle visionnaire folle pour lui?

Cendres à cendres. Poussière à poussière.

Je connais son visage maintenant. Connais la douceur de ces cils, le satiné de sa peau, fraîche, mais pas froide. Pas quand son corps est étendu au-dessus du mien. Je connais la chaleur de sa bouche quand il m'embrasse; gorge, sein, ventre, cuisse. Jamais bouche-à-bouche. Nous n'avons pas besoin de résurrection. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait quelque chose à ramener. Je ne suis pas... c'est... bien, je veux vivre. Je le veux. Je veux échapper à cette demi-vie étrange et douloureuse. Je ne veux pas être la fille dans son lit, mais pas dans son cœur, mais je le suis. Je suppose, sois prudent à ce que tu souhaites... Vous auriez pensé que je l'aurais appris ça maintenant, après tout le truc Anya. Et je devine au premier abord pourquoi ils ne veulent pas vivre dans un Sunnydale sans la Tueuse, mais...

Cendres à cendres. Poussière à poussière.

Il m'aime moi. Il m'Aime Moi. Mais la fille qu'il baise est sans visage.

Je vis, non-vivante, inchangée, dans ses yeux. Je pourrais vivre jusqu'à cent ans – nous savons tous les deux que je ne le ferais pas – et toujours, tout ce qu'il verrait est la fille intacte qui s'est si grossièrement intégrée dans sa vie.

Non-vie.

Peu importe.

Cendres à cendres. Poussière à poussière.

Quand je regarde – pas dans un miroir, SVP, de toutes les personnes, je sais à quel point les miroirs mentent. Quand je regarde, et me vois dans leurs yeux - Wesley et Gunn, évidemment, qui d'autre me voit comme je suis – quand je les regarde, je vois... Pas moi. Pas ma conception de moi, peau saine toute bronzée et sombres cheveux épais et yeux brillants.

J'espionne avec mes petits yeux... Aussi pâle qu'une morte, elle se lève de leurs yeux miroirs. Yeux creux attrapant la lumière des étoiles, armure antique de courbures fumeuses, bouche dénudée en un sourire vorace. Des ombres chuchotantes tombants au travers de son visage parfait.

Est-ce je la vois, et me vois moi-même? 

Le moi intérieur qui n'a pas de nom.

Ou suis-je un rêve de ce qu'elle était, il y a longtemps, dans un autre endroit.

Cendres à cendres. Poussière à poussière.

Je suis dans son lit.

Je suis dans son lit là maintenant.

Buffy est de retour - encore – et il dort dans ce doux, grand lit avec moi. Ressemble à un ange, innocent et pur. Dort comme, bien, comme la mort. Ca n'a pas prit longtemps pour que le broyage de noir enfonce la porte. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi il n'est pas allé à Sunnydale mais je suppose qu'il ne voulait pas rencontrer Spike par hasard. Morsure d'une situation volatile ici, si j'ai bien traduis le langage-Willow. Spike amoureux de Buffy. Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec les vampires et cette fille. En fait, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec les démons et la bande de Sunnydale? Je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui se serrait passer si les Puissances avait choisit Spike à la place d'Angel. Ame ou puce, faites votre choix. Et Spike n'a jamais quitté la femme qu'il aimait... Angel l'a fait à Darla, il l'a fait à Buffy et tôt ou tard, il me le fera à moi. Tôt ou tard, il fera un pas de m'aimer moi, aimer Cordélia, meilleure amie et visionnaire, à être amoureux de moi. Nous, baisant, est vraiment un incident par rapport ça. La malédiction n'a jamais été à propos de sexe, c'était à propos d'Angel être heureux, le terrible fardeau qu'il porte s'envolant pendant un moment. Bonheur parfait.

Et quand, pas si, quand ça arrivera, je sais que je devrais avoir la force de faire ce qui doit être fait.

Cendres à cendres. Poussière à poussière.

Ce que je ferais après est mes affaires.

Cendres à cendres. Poussière à poussière.

FIN.


End file.
